Elise
by JENNIIE
Summary: One detective, one girl, one terrorist, one doctor... One of everything. Yes, Welcome to lone city;  "I don't know everything, including myself. But there's one thing I know for sure. That is-"  Genre: Humour, Romance, Mystery, Crime... And maybe more.
1. Lone City

**Elise**

**Prologue: Lone City**

It was cold.

Very cold.

The cool wind blew as a lone man walked pass shops around him…

He looked up at the sky and softly said to himself, "It's gonna rain soon huh?"

He sighed and continued walking forward.

'Shouldn't have come out just to get these…"

He looked at his hand and eyed the plastic bag wearily.

He smiled a weak smile and thought to himself,

'At least now I have something to do instead of just sitting there doing nothing.'

Jen: Aha.  
>Aoi: What was that.<br>Jen: Ahaha.  
>Eoi: She have lost it.<br>Jen: Ahahaha.  
>Aya: JEN REVIVEEEEEEEEEEEE!<br>Jen: Ah- Eh. Oh yeah. Well, hi people.

A/N: Yeah so, after hiatus-ing for sooooo long. I decided to make a prologue for Elise. Ah, But I'm working on Chapter 1 right now so yeah.  
>Ah, I think I'm gonna discontinue RfL(Revenge for Love) since… DON'T REMIND ME. And I'll put Orange Sky on a mini pause. Means I might make surprise chapters anytime. Ohoho… Yeah I know I ain't hyper. So…<p>

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND…

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW FOR A PUDDING!~


	2. That Detective

**Elise**

**First Act: That Detective**

-RING RING RING RING-

A male tiredly sat up and pressed the snooze button on his irritating alarm clock.

"I shall make the existence of an alarm clock perish… one day."

He jumped out of bed and strolled towards the bathroom to prepare for the day.

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

The male was sitting at a couch in his living room, biting a toast while watching a news.

"_It seems like there was a murder scene once again in Bakesfield (__**A/N: It's a made up town, I'm lazy to go google a real one. /SHOT**__) City… The police plan to request the Detective Mr-"_

The man stared at the now turned off television as he grab his coat and hat.

"I got it already… Damn Police."

_~Bakesfield City; 10 38_

The man walked towards the crime scene, pulling his hat low to prevent people from recognising him.

When he saw a male with stunning blue hair. He knocked him and signal him to follow him.

The male looked confused at first, but smiled and complied.

_~Alley; 10 39_

"I didn't really expect you to come you know,"

The blue haired male said as the man removed his hat, revealing teal hair.

"Hatsune Mikuo; The next generation of Sherlock."

The man, known as Mikuo, waved his hand indifferently looking up at the blue haired male, "Enough with that name, Shion Kaito, Leader of the Police force."

Kaito chuckled and said, "Ah, I know. You hate it when people call you that. My bad."

Mikuo rolled his eyes and then looked at Kaito straight in the eye, "What's up with this case."

Kaito stopped chuckling and grin. He looked at his clipboard then at Mikuo.

"The victim's an actor. Yokune Rook to be exact." (**A/N: I hold no grudge against him. I love him instead. And his surname. I decided to make him cousins with Ruko.**)

Mikuo raised a brow. "Yokune Rook you say?"

Kaito nodded then sigh, "Just like the other murders. It's someone popular."

Mikuo nodded then held his chin, pretending to think. He looked at Kaito then asked.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that terrorist?"

Kaito looked at Mikuo then said, "I'm not sure, but there is a 70 percent chance that it isn't _it_."

Mikuo nodded his head in approval then said, "Hmm, The _Kirisaki _ is a wanted terrorist that only takes action once every 33 days… huh…"

Kaito nodded and looked at his clipboard once more, "And from the last incident to now. It's only 24 days."

Mikuo looked at Kaito then said, "Then it has to be another person then~"

Kaito sweatdropped and sigh.

Mikuo looked at Kaito then grin.

He stuck 4 of his fingers out.

Kaito looked at it puzzled then tilt his head.

Mikuo's grin spread wider as he declared,

"4 days."

Kaito's eyes widen.

"4 days, just give me 4 days."

Kaito smiled as Mikuo continued.

"4 days for me to solve this."

Jen: …  
>Koto: Ah Jen?<br>Jen: …what…  
>Aoi: Eoi! Bring in the mic!<br>Eoi: Roger that!  
>mic under Jen: … WHAT THE VITASOY IS THIS I DON'T EVEN! AFASDGFASDGADS  
>Eoi: She lost it!<br>Aoi: Koto! Get the Vitasoy!  
>Koto: Already here.<br>Eoi: Jen, drink this. Calm down and then say the Author's note.  
>Jen: drinks and take a deep breath in.  
>…<p>

A/N: … I KNOW THIS IS SO SHORT! SDFGASGGAS BUT IF I WANT TO KEEP THE SUSPENCE I HAVE TO HOLD IT AND END IT HERE!

But I promise to to the next chapter longer. So yeah. :D

AND YES THE MALE FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS ALSO MIKUO! OHOHOHO! I'M A PROFESSIONAL AT MAKING SUSPENCE /SHOT.

…

Aoi: She's shot so… Aya! Do it!

Aya: REVIEW FOR A PUDDINGGGGGG!~


	3. The Meeting

**Elise  
><strong>First Act; Verse 1: The Meeting

* * *

><p><em>-DAY 0<em>

Mikuo strolled home- no to his inn and thought about what Kaito said.

"_Fine Mikuo. 4 days. I know if it's you, you can do it but please be careful. This person is no easy person. Hence if you faced any trouble. I want you to inform me. IMMEDIATELY."_

Mikuo sighed and opened the door.

"I'm back, Miss Megurine."

A pink haired lady rush out a room and went to greet Mikuo.

"Welcome back Mikuo! And how many times must I tell you? Not to called me Miss Megurine, Luka is fine!"

Mikuo smiled then said, "I'm sorry Luka. It's just that there's a lot going about recently."

Luka sighed then smiled, "Well then Mikuo. Why don't you sit at the longue while I prepare tonight's special dinner, The Leek!"

Mikuo perked up instantly and dashed into the longue.

-IN THE LONGUE-

Mikuo sat on the sofa and stared at the notepad in front of him.

'_Victims: Popular people.  
>Killing method: Slitting the throat then stabbing the heart continuously.<br>Something similar about the corpse:"_

Mikuo clicked his tongue in annoyance.

'If only there weren't a group of people in the scene, I could've looked at the corpse more carefully.'

Mikuo stared at the blank for a while until Luka came out.

"Sorry that it took a while! Here's 'The Leek'!"

Mikuo smiled as he thanked Luka and started eating.

Mikuo was eating peacefully,(Oh whut) when he suddenly said, "Yes Luka, what do you want to say?"

Luka jumped and said, "What do you mean Mikuo? Of course I have nothing to say!"

Mikuo looked up and pointed to the tuna on her plate.

"When you're nervous your tuna will turn like that."

Luka looked at her tuna and realised that it was poked till it was beyond recognition.

Oops.

Luka gave a nervous laugh while Mikuo looked at her.

"Well?"

"… You got me."

Mikuo grinned then waited for her to say something.

Luka looked up then told him, "There will be new tenants coming in tomorrow."

Mikuo closed his eyes then nodded, "Annnnd?"

Luka fidgeted a bit before saying, "One of them is Kaito's sister."

Mikuo nodded again, "Annnnnnd?"

Luka looked around nervously before saying, "And she wants to help you with the investigation of the new murder case."

Mikuo opened his eyes then said, "What."

"She wants to-"

"Who is that person."

"Kaito's-"

"Which Kaito."

"S-shion Kaito."

Mikuo looked at Luka then nodded, "I ain't surprised."

Luka sigh in relieved before Mikuo said, "You said 'tenants' whose the other one."

Luka jumped then look around, "She's a mechanic…"

"And?"

"She's out-going and really very cheerf-"

"Hyper."

"Yes hyper…"

"Annd?"

"And she's your fan."

"Mm- WHAT."

**Jen: SOMEONE KILL ME NOWWWWWWW!  
>Lei: She's gone gaga!<br>Koto: …  
>Aya: AND AOI AND EOI ARE NOT HEREEEEEEE!<br>Lei: She lost it too!  
>Scream: Seriously. whacks head.  
>Jen: SCREAM! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS!<br>Scream: Just shut up and say your Author's Note already.  
>Jen: Fine! sniff**

**A/N: I KNOWWWWWW IT'S SO SHORTTTTTTTTTT! BUT I WILL MAKE A OMAKE FOR THIS ONEEEEEE! I 'M SORRYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<br>**Character Information Corner

Jen: HELLO PEOPLE! Well, since this chapter is short I decided to introduce the characters of this story to you! Every chapter, I will introduce 3 characters! And maybe a bonus if there is a mentioned character that I think will intrigued all of your interest! So… Here's the first character… HATSUNE MIKUO!

**Hatsune Mikuo**

Jen: The hero of the story! Hatsune Mikuo! Teal hair, Teal eyes, Se-  
>Koto: WHACK  
>Jen: OW! Koto! What was that for?<br>Koto: They already know. Go on with the personality and job.  
>Jen:… Hmph! Well then! Mikuo's occupation is as a detective! And he is one of the most famous detective in the nation!<br>Koto: That's why his called the next generation of Sherlock.  
>Jen: Yeap! And he is normally approachable, friendly and out-going! But when you trigger his curiousity or anger point or-<br>Koto: /WHACK  
>Jen: KOTO!<br>Koto: You're not gonna stop.  
>Jen: … THEN! You will make him menacing and stuff!<br>Koto: Hatsune Mikuo also has a weak spot for animals and leeks. And next we will introduce, Shion Kaito.

**Shion Kaito**

Jen: And here is our cheerful, out-going and kind KAITO!  
>Koto: One of the main characters of the story.<br>Jen: Yeap! Kaito's job is a police! The Head of the Police Force to be exact!  
>Koto: And Shion Kaito's personality is just… The normal Kaito personality. Out-going, cheerful, kind, dumb and-<br>Jen: Okay Koto. I think you should stop.  
>Koto: Understood.<br>Jen: Well, Kaito's usually that way but if you hurt anyone close to him…  
>Koto: You just provoked the wrong person.<br>Jen: Exactamana. Kaito has a weak spot for ice-cream and is afraid of spiders. AND NOW WE WILL INTRODUCE MEGURINE LUKA!

**Megurine Luka**

Koto: Megurine Luka. Inn keeper. One of the main characters of the story.  
>Jen: Exactly what she said! Luka's an Inn keeper here. And she's kind, nice, cheerful here! Not tsunny like her usual self!<br>Koto: … Jen this is a spoiler are you sure you still wanna say this.  
>Jen: Hm? Ah that! Go ahead!<br>Koto: Okay… Megurine Luka seems to have a secret that she doesn't want anybody to know. Even Mikuo.  
>Jen: Yeap! And she has a soft spot for tuna, flowers and of course~ young boys like Mikuo!<br>Koto: He's not really young in this story though.  
>Jen: Ah yes! Mikuo is 20 here! Kaito's 21 and Luka's 24! So that makes Kaito's mystery sister 19 and that mystery Mechanic 20!<br>Koto: Yes. So now please wait for the next chapter as Jen is working on it now.  
>Jen: Yeap!~ Review for a pudding!~<p> 


	4. That Girl

**Elise  
><strong>First Act; Verse 2: That Girl

* * *

><p><em>-DAY 1<em>

"I'm going now Luka."

Mikuo turned behind and waved as the pinkette waved back enthusiastically and said, "Come back early and I might think of making leek soup tonight!"

And that made Mikuo dashed towards the crime scene.

_~Ione City Train Station; 08 13_

Well, not literally.

Since Mikuo lived in Ione City, he has to take a train to Bakesfield.

Mikuo sighed as he looked at his watch.

"It's gonna be a quarter pass 8 soon…"

He sighed again and thought to himself, 'I wasted 15 whole minutes doing practically nothing…'

He looked up and saw the train came.

He walked inside, sat down and looked at his notepad.

'_Victims: (striked out)Popular people. Famous people.  
><em>_Killing method: Slitting the throat then stabbing the heart continuously.  
>Something similar about the corpse:'<em>

Mikuo smiled to himself, 'And I'm gonna find out what's the similarity today.'

_~Bakesfield City- Crime scene; 09 15_

"Oh hey Mikuo!"

Mikuo looked and saw Kaito with another person in a white doctor coat.

"I thought you said you will keep everyone away from the scene."

Mikuo said as he eyed the white coated man suspiciously.

"Oya, Looks like **MI-CHAN **forgotten who I am already~"

Mikuo twitched as he looked at Kaito.

Well, glared actually.

Kaito laughed nervously and said, "A-ah, you see. I need someone to observe the corpse and-"

The man then raised his hands high then said, "And~ I always wanted to dissect an actor's body!"

Mikuo looked at the man with a disgusted face and said, "I'm sure you've already dissect many of them."

The man looked at him then laughed, "Ah yes, Sarah O'Hara, Richard Hemmings, Yamamura Kazehiko and more… But! This one is different! He for once! Has a weird red streak on his hair!"

Mikuo facepalmed and said, "So what have you found out, Yamine."

The man looked up and sobbed, "Mi-chan! Why did you call me Yamine! I'm the Great doctor Yamine Eoi! At least say Doctor Yamine!"

Mikuo groaned and Kaito sweat dropped. Mikuo looked at him then said, "Eoi. What did you found out."

Eoi, a man with black hair and purple eyes grinned then pointed at Rook.

"He! Is murdered!"

Mikuo almost, ALMOST choked Eoi as he groaned and said as calmly as possible, "YES. I already know that. Say. Something. More. Useful."

Eoi's grin spread more as he said, "That's it. He's murdered. Today in the morning."

Kaito looked at Eoi, "Wha- We found his body yesterday."

Eoi looked at Kaito then tilt his head, "Hm? Ah yes. Someone was killed yesterday. That person was Yokune Rook."

Mikuo looked at Eoi narrowing his eyes, "What are you trying to imply?"

Eoi twirled in circles before pointing to the body and exclaiming, "This person here! Isn't the the celeb Yokune Rook!"

Mikuo then looked at Eoi and said, "But you sai-"

Then something struck Mikuo.

"'I always wanted to dissect an actor's body' I didn't say celeb. And you know I hate it when human beings aren't classified properly into their status."

Kaito looked at the body then said, "But, this looks exactly like the body!"

Eoi pat Kaito's shoulder then push him down to the chest.

"Doesn't the chest feel weird?"

Mikuo pushed both Kaito and Eoi away and removed the corpse's shirt.

"This- This is!"

Eoi squat down, and grabbed the body by the neck up then smiled.

"Exacly. This is a woman's body. Yokune Ruko to be exact."

Mikuo looked at it shocked. He didn't thought that the body was actually switched.

Eoi looked at the body then said, ".. Since Yokune Ruko's body didn't match the size of Yokune Rook's. Well, since he IS macho. The murderer used bandages to wrap around her. Smart actually cause woman have this thing called breast."

Eoi looked up at Mikuo and laughed.

"I must say, this human being is quite the careful one."

Kaito gace Eoi a confused look.

Mikuo then continued, "Since he did make sure that blood was on the bandage. But that was also a flaw."

Kaito widen his eyes and Eoi showed his Chesiere grin.

Eoi then continued softly, "That retard bandaged her first before killing her. That delayed the time of the blood flow, then Yokune Ruko's death caused by loss of blood will also be delayed."

Then Eoi silently chuckled.

Mikuo looked at Eoi then pat his head, "Don't go gaga here."

Eoi looked up and flashed Mikuo a normal smile.

Mikuo nodded then continued, "That gave Miss Yokune here time to write a death message."

Kaito looked at Ruko's finger then gasped.

Right next to her finger was a message.

'_Ista mulier__de__suorum'_

Mikuo looked at the message then sigh, "Too bad the message is in another language…"

Eoi looked at it then grinned, "Nee Kai-chan."

Kaito looked at Eoi, "Yes Eoi?"

Eoi looked at Kaito and his grin widen, "Didn't that sister of yours went to Russia a year ago?"

Kaito looked confused, "Yeah an-"

Kaito's eyes widen. He looked at Mikuo then told him.

"Mikuo, we're going to Luka's Inn to fetch my sister."

Mikuo nodded then eyed Eoi suspiciously.

'How did he knew it was in Russia? If he knew couldn't he have translated it?'

"Mi-chan. You're gonna be left behind."

Mikuo sigh then followed them.

_~Luka's Inn- Longue; 11 03_

"Here you go! Orange juice!"

Luka placed 2 cups of orange juice in front of Mikuo and Kaito, before turning to Eoi.

"And Eoi-kun! Here's your strawberry parfait!"

"Yay~ Luka-san is just the best Inn keeper ever!"

"Maa! If you keep praising me I'll get arrogant!"

"Neh! Luka-san is too nice to become arrogant!"

"Ara! Then don't call me Luka-san kay?"

"Then Lu-chan!"

"That's so cute!"

Mikuo stared at the two of them inwardly facepalming.

'Makes me think if we are really here for serious business.'

He looked at Kaito.

"Luka! Do you have Vanilla Ice-cream?"

'EVEN KAITO!'

Mikuo sighed then looked at Luka.

"Ah Luka, we wanted ask when will the 2 new tenants arrive."

Luka blinked her eyes then said, "Ah, they're arriving at quarter of 11."

'11:15 huh… Then that means we have,'

Mikuo looked up at the clock then narrowed his eyes.

'4 minutes left.'

Luka then jumped, "AH!"

All of the boys looked up and look at her.

"Luka?"

"I almost forgot to turn off the stove!"

Mikuo sweat dropped then mumbled softly, "No, you totally forgotten."

Luka ran inside the kitche and came out few seconds later.

"Ah! There, it looks pretty good!"

Mikuo immediately stood up and pointed to the pot.

"That! That! That's LEEK! With…"

Luka giggled, "As expected from Mikuo. It's Leek and Carrot soup."

Eoi tilt his head, "Carrot? I thought Mikuo loved only leek."

Luka shook her head then removed the lid, "This isn't made for Mikuo, silly!"

Eoi tilt his head to the other side, "Huh?"

"This was made for- Mikuo! Put the spoon back! It isn't for you!- This was made for the 2 new tenants see."

Kaito stopped eating his ice cream then put on a thoughtful face, "Ah, yeah. Miku loved leek like Mikuo. Hmm, maybe they will get along."

Eoi smiled then looked at Mikuo, "Ohoho!~ Look even your names match!~"

Mikuo gave Eoi a death glare then Eoi chuckled, "Ah don't worry Mi-chan! I still want to dissect only your body and not hers… Maybe if you're both so similar then…"

Kaito pat Eoi's shoulder, "No dissecting my sister."

Eoi twirled in circles before smiling, "Yes Kai-chan!"

-DING DONG-

Luka stood up, "I'll get it!"

All 3 of them looked as Luka stood up and went out of the room.

"Ah! Welcome Miss Shion and Miss Kamui!"

"Ah, good morning Luka-san."

"Sup, Megurine-san!"

"Morning to both of you! You can just call me Luka! Luka-san or Megurine –san sounds too formal!"

"Okay then… Luka. Then you can call me Miku."

"That's great! Even though I'm Megumi, just call me Gumi!"

"Okay then Gumi and Miku come in! And Miku, your brother's here~"

And that's when a girl with teal pig tails barge into the longue.

"Ah! Hello Miku! Long time no-"

"ONI-SAN!"

The girl called Miku stomp in front of Kaito then flicked his fore head.

"Miku! That hurts! Why did you do that! I thought you were gonna hug me!"

Miku pouted then pointed to the ice-cream, "If this wasn't here. Maybe I would!"

Kaito laughed then stood up to pat Miku.

"Miku has grown hasn't she~"

Miku smiled then hugged Kaito.

Eoi grinned then said, "Ah~ Siblings reunion~ Such a lovely scene!~ And Miku-chan seems so interesting… if I could…"

Kaito smacked Eoi with his free hand, "Like I said, No dissecting Miku."

All of them laughed and Luka came in. (Oh wow it took so long for her to walk to the longue/SHOT.)

She smiled, "Well, everyone looks like they're having fun no?"

All of them just smiled… except for Eoi who grinned.

"Well! Let's have lunch together then!"

-A WHILE LATER-

"Well, since everyone is here why don't we introduce ourselves? Me first! I'm Megurine Luka! Just call me Luka. And I'm 23 years old. An Inn keeper. And I love tuna! Kaito, your turn."

Kaito waved his hand panicky for a while then said, "I'm Shion Kaito, Miku's elder brother. I'm 21, a Police and I love ice-cream!"

"Shion Miku. 19, currently jobless. And Leeks are my favourite."

"Kamui Megumi! Just call me Gumi though! I'm 20, a Mechanic and I love carrots!"

"I'm Hatsune Mikuo, 20 this year.A detective and like Miku-san. I love Leeks."

Eoi then chuckled and everyone looked at him, "Oh, it's my turn isn't it?"

He stood up then smiled, "Yamine Eoi. Just call me Eoi. 20. Ah, I'm a 'doctor' and I love anything sweet! But Tea is the best!"

"Ah, Eoi is a doctor?"

Mikuo waved a hand in front of Gumi's face. "He's not just any doctor. He's a Mad and Illegal Doctor."

Gumi looked at Eoi.

"That's why I don't want you sitting next to him. He's too dangerous."

But Gumi's response was pretty unexpected.

"OH WOW! Hey that's so COOL! So you dissect people?"

Eoi however, didn't look shaken he just smiled at her then said, "Yes indeed! I LOVE dissecting human beings! But I aim on dissecting Mi-chan here one day! And you seem interesting too…"

Mikuo looked at him, "Eoi, enough."

Eoi chuckled then lean in close to Mikuo, "Ah, don't worry Mi-chan~ You are still my number 1~"

Luka immediately stood up and took pictures before nose-bleeding.

-AFTER LUNCH-

"Ah, we actually came here for a different reason."

Everyone look up at Mikuo.

Kaito stood up and said, "We need Miku's help."

"My help?"

Mikuo nodded, "Yes. We need you to come with us."

Gumi stood up, "Can I come along?"

Everyone looked at Gumi shocked.

"I'm looking for a friend you see. And since Kaito's a police…"

Before Mikuo can object, Eoi stood up, "Sure~ Why not?~"

"EOI!"

Eoi looked at Luka, "Lu-chan you can manage it here on your own yes?"

Luka smiled, "Yes Eoi-kun."

Eoi then grinned.

Mikuo grabbed Eoi's arm and looked at him, "What are you planning. Yamine."

Eoi smiled then said, "Mi-chan, you should call me Eoi."

Mikuo glared at him, "Don't mess with me."

Eoi's Chesiere grin then appeared as his eye showed nothing but horror, "That I can't gurantee, Mi-chan."

Mikuo backed away and Eoi's normal smile appeared again, "Ah~ That's cause I say I will dissect Mi-chan no? Anyways, we shouldn't really waste much time. Let's go!~"

_~Bakesfield Station; 13 45_

Mikuo looked at Eoi before looking away.

'I really don't get what's in that man's mind. He can be an ally sometimes and a… monster sometimes.'

"Oi Hatsune."

Mikuo looked up and saw Miku.

"I know what's going on in your mind. But just throw that aside first. You need me for something else right."

Mikuo's eye widen, this girl may just not be an ordinary girl… That's why Kaito asked her to be his 'assistant'. He nodded then followed her.

_~Bakesfield- Crime scene; 14 17_

"A corpse?"

Miku looked at it observing it.

"Kaito-nii, why did you ask me here to look at a corpse?"

Kaito shook his head, "Not the corpse. But the message beside the corpse."

Miku raised a brow then looked at the message.

Her eyes widen, but return to it's usual size after that. She looked at the message.

"_Ista mulier__de__suorum_…"

Mikuo looked at her hopefully.

"It means '_that woman of his_'."

Kaito gave Miku a confused look.

Miku stood up, "I don't know who is this '_his_' but it must be a woman related to him."

Mikuo held his chin.

"Hey, isn't this that man that was killed yesterday?"

Mikuo looked at Gumi then shook his head, "Ah no. Someone swap their bodies-"

Then something struck him.

"Someone swap their bodies?"

Eoi then nodded his head, "Mmhm! A human being swapped their bodies today! But… which human being will swap their bodies for no reason…"

"To make this death not notable?"

"No."

Everyone looked at Mikuo.

"No, that person swap their bodies to make it look like it was Ruko that died not Rook."

"Eh? For what?"

Mikuo looked at Miku, "Thank you for your help Miss Shion. I know who the murderers is now."

"Wait!"

Mikuo looked at Miku, "You said murderers."

Mikuo smirked then said, "Yes. There were 2 of them."

Then he ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Jen: Oh! The suspence I can't take it!<strong>

**Aoi: Then why did you stop here?**

**Jen: Cause I felt like it. AND HOW DID YOU LIKE IT AOI AND AYA! I MADE EOI ALL HYPER AND STUFF!**

**Aya and Aoi: YEAH! THANKS JEN!**

**Eoi: The shame…**

**Aoi: /pats shoulder and gives thumbs up.**

**Eoi: … You're the worst sister you know that.**

…

**A/N: Well people! This is chapter 3! AND IT IS LONGG! YEAHHHH! So here it is! The suspense! Can you guess who the murderers is? And for what reason did they kill Rook and Ruko? Fufufu… Well, stay tuned to the next chapter which will be written tomorrow (I PROMISE) since it's already 0010 here.**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<br>**Character Introduction Corner

Hi people! Welcome to another C.I.C! And today we will be introducing these 3 characters!

**Yamine Eoi**

**Shion Miku**

**Kamui Megumi (Gumi)**

So let's go!

**Yamine Eoi**

One of my UTAUs and main character of the story! He's an illegal doctor here is who is all crazed up and LOVES dissecting people!

Eoi is usually nice, friendly, out-going and 'normal'.

Well except he just keeps talking about dissecting people.

And he doesn't seem to like the human race as he refers them to 'human beings'.

He isn't interested in anyone unless that person is what he refers as 'normal people'

And he aims to dissect Mikuo for his intelligence.

Eoi also doesn't like talking about his own relatives for some reason.

Although always seen cheerful and all smiley, Eoi has a dark side.  
>(When he smiles he closes his eyes like in anime)<p>

As you have seen in the story. Eoi's dark side just shows bloodlust eyes that brings horror and threat to a human.

Well then! I think I gave too much information about him! So now let's proceed to Shion Miku!

**Shion Miku**

The Female Main character here! She's going to work as Mikuo's assistant and she is all rude and stuff here unlike in other stories, she is actually a good person here!

Miku is usually seen grumpy, calm and collected but she's actually very hot-headed and quite a tsundere!

As you have seen, she's pretty rude isn't she.

She seems to be a elder sister figure that always care about Kaito's health.

Well he has super powers that makes him vulnerable to Ice cream sickness.

And she doesn't really like Eoi a lot.

She isn't interested in anything most of the times unless it concerns her or Kaito in some way.

Miku also hates being treated like a child.

Even though rude, calm and collected.

Miku is actually a very nice girl who cares about everyone close to her.

And yes that includes Eoi even though he's a creeper here.

She also has a soft spot to cute things and flowers.

Okay then! Let's now proceed to Kamui Gumi!

**Kamui Megumi (Gumi)**

One of the main characters here! A cheerful and bubbly girl! Who works as a mechanic! Well, I wanted someone else to be a Mechanic but the sight of her goggles tempts me too much…

Gumi is a bubbly, cheerful and out-going girl who is always seen relaxed.

And yeah she gets high when she found something abnormal.

She has an older brother (which I think all of you can guess) and she left him to be a World Class Mechanic.

Her brother doesn't seem to approve her doing that job.

WELL DUH! Who wants their pretty younger sister all dirty and stuff.

And she seems to be very close to Miku and very fond of Eoi.

And yes she is that fan of Mikuo.

She is a very slow character who is actually a geniuis.

Even though she may have a façade of being an easy-going, happy-go-lucky character. She's actually a genius with machines.

You will see her in action in the future. :D

Well, that's all for now. And for those who is interested in the 'friend'of Gumi I'l give you a hint.

Polices.

I KNOW I AM EVIL OHOHO/SHOT.

Well, then! Now to really end this…

_**REVIEW FOR A PUDDING!**_

Saraba!


	5. The Alliance

**Elise  
><strong>First Act- Verse 2: The Alliance

* * *

><p><em>~DAY 1<em>

Mikuo ran towards Rook's house. (Where did he get the info? Kaito's All mighty clipboard) And thought to himself.

'The murderer is…'

He knocked on the door as a young woman with flowing brown hair opened the door.

"Ooka Miko-san, may I enter your house? I'm Detective MHatsune Mikuo. You're suspected to have killed Yokune Ruko."

"WAIT YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Mikuo turned behind and got a chop from Miku.

"Ow… What was that for Miss Shion?"

He looked up and saw Miku panting.

"You… Idiot… If you… just… scare the person… like that… SHE WILL BE SCARED IDIOT!"

Mikuo just stared at her.

He smiled and pat her head, and she looked up, "You are officially my new assistant."

Her eyes widened as she grin, "I'm always you assistant since you brought me here."

He smirked as he looked back at the woman, Ooka Miko.

"…Murder?"

"Yes. We are going to interrogate you-"

"And don't plan on escaping cause the police force will be here in a minute."

Mikuo looked at Miku as she grin.

Miko didn't hesitate. "Please, do come in."

As Mikuo and Miku entered the house, Miko looked at them.

'Now the damn police has come for me… I'll just have to kill them all…then me and Rook will be together forever."

And she showed a menacing grin.

She walked up and showed them to the living room.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Ah, that would be nice."

Miko smiled then walked towards the kitchen, "Well, then please wait Mr Detective and his assistant."

When Miko left Miku glared at Mikuo.

"Why did you say yes? You do know she might poison us don't you?"

Mikuo looked at her then blinked, "Ah! Really?"

Miku facepalmed then groaned, "Just make sure not to drink the tea understand?"

"But I'm thirsty!~"

"Just tolerate a little more!"

"But I'm super thirsty now~"

"Just wait for a while you idiot!"

"But I want to drink! And she seems like someone who will make heavenly tea!"

"Heavenly yeah. So heavenly that you will end up in heaven later!"

"But I'm thirsty!"

"Bear with it and I will buy you 15 leeks!"

…

And Mikuo instantly shut his mouth.

Miku looked at him before sighing, "Hatsune."

Mikuo looked up and tilt his head.

"We have 30% chance of being killed here,"

Mikuo continued staring at her.

"So I want you to be more cautious around that woman."

Mikuo continued staring at her… ear.

"Did you hear me Hatsune?"

No response.

"Hatsune."

CLAP!

Miku jumped then glared him, "What are you doing you idiot?"

Mikuo looked at her, "There was a mosquito."

Miku groaned then snapped softly, "Did you hear anything I said just now?"

Mikuo smirked then ruffled Miku's hair.

"We won't get killed."

Miku looked at him irritated.

"Cause we will solve this and I will expose the other murderer."

Miku looked at him wide-eyed.

He then remove his hand and looked straight.

Miku then noticed his eyes.

It has a… weird shine in it.

But it didn't give a bad or scary feeling. (LIKE FREAKY EOI!)

It gave a… comforting and nice feeling.

Miku smiled then looked straight.

'I trust you Hatsune.'

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Miko came out from the kitchen and smiled.

"Ah it's okay!"

Miko placed the cups on the table as she sat opposite of Miku and Mikuo.

"Ooka-san you live here yourself?"

Miko looked up and gave a sad smile.

"I live with my husband."

Miku narrowed her eyes, 'She didn't admit that she lives here herself.'

"Ah I'm sorry."

Miko looked up then shook her head, "Ah it's okay! He is a good husband…"

Miku nudged Mikuo and Mikuo nodded and continued questioning.

"Well, let's start the interrogation."

Miko nodded.

_~On the way to the Yokune Household; 15 27_

"Mi-chan just left us and rannn away!"

Kaito and Gumi sweat dropped as Eoi stomped towards the Yokune Rook's house.

"Ah, he's always like that.. you know him don't you Eoi?"

Eoi looked back and smiled, "Of course! That's why I love my Mi-chan!"

Gumi whispered to Kaito, "Gay?"

Kaito shook his head and sigh. He hoped that Mikuo was okay in that house.

"Nee."

Eoi and Kaito looked back and look at Gumi.

"Why don't we call for help?"

"Eh? What do you mean Gu-chan?"

Gumi looked away, and she looked at Kaito.

"Call for help."

"How Gumi?"

She looked away then said, "I need your clipboard Kaito."

Kaito tilt his head. And Eoi walked towards Kaito and took his clipboard.

"Eoi!"

Eoi turned to Kaito and smiled, "I'm worried too. I'm worried that the murderer might kill Mi-chan and Ku-chan."

Kaito looked at Eoi shocked and Gumi flipped through the papers.

"Ah! There!"

Eoi looked at the paper then gasped.

"_Kirisaki_?"

_~At the Yokune Household; 15 29_

"So… You are saying that your husband went to work and never came back."

Miko nodded then sniffed.

"Then.. I received news..."

Miku narrowed her eyes, 'She didn't specify what news.'

Mikuo then stood up.

"Can we check your house Miss Ooka?"

Miko stood up as she wipe a tear and nodded.

Mikuo went towards Miko's room and Miku followed him.

Miko wasn't following them yet.

"Hatsune."

Mikuo nodded, "I know… The danger starts here."

Miku looked down.

"But, Miku."

Miku looked up.

"I want you to promise me…"

Miku looked at him.

"If I get hurt, in any way."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I want you to run away."

She widened her eyes.

"Wha-"

Mikuo ruffled her hair and smiled.

"I promised Kaito to protect you."

"No."

He looked at her, shocked.

"I will prevent you from even getting hurt."

Mikuo smiled as he face the door.

"Well then Miku, let's open the door shall we?"

Miku nodded as they opened the door.

_~The Backyard of the Yokune Household; 15 29_

"…They should be in her room by now so all we have to do it wait…"

"Gumi."

Gumi turned her head and looked at Kaito.

"Yes?"

Kaito looked at her in the eye, "_Kirisaki_ is your friend?"

Gumi looked down, then nodded.

"… A very good friend… But please trust me! _Kirisaki_ is actually a very nice person! She doesn't kill for fun!"

Eoi patted her shoulder, "I'm sure if _Kirisaki_ is Gu-chan's friend… _it_ must be a nice human being."

Gumi smiled then looked at Kaito, "_Kirisaki_ will help us. If I am wrong you can kill me."

Kaito was taken aback. He looked at her then nodded.

"I got it."

_~In Ooka Miko's Room; 15 43_

"Nothing weird is found here Hatsune."

"Here too."

They couldn't make any careless move.

They can't afford it.

One wrong move and they will be dead.

Ooka Miko was staring at them while they were looking through her room.

That was when the phone rang.

Miko, was reluctant to move but she smiled and said, "I'll pick it up."

When she was gone, Mikuo and Miku immediately opened her closet and they saw something.

A very big bag.

With the smell of corpse.

And another box.

Reeking with rotten smell.

Mikuo opened the bad a little.

And there was Yokune Rook's body.

Dressed in a tux, it almost look like he was sleeping.

Mikuo looked at Miku, "We have enough evidence."

"Ah, you have discovered it afterall."

They both turned and saw Ooka Miko, with a knife on her hand.

"I didn't want to kill you both, since both of you look so lovely together…"

Mikuo blocked Miku.

"But you saw it…"

"My darling Rook, was sleeping so peacefully…"

Miku glared at her.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DISTURB HIM!"

And she was charging towards them with a knife.

They were separated with a swing of the knife.

"SHION!"

Then Miko charge towards Mikuo with a knife.

Mikuo glared at her, "Tch."

And he jump and avoided her attack.

He looked in front and saw that Miko was missing.

He looked at Miko and realised that Miko was charging towards her, and Miku was standing there, rooted to the ground.

"MIKU!"

And Mikuo blocked the attack and was slashed on the arm.

"HATSUNE!"

Miko laughed maniacally and then,

Was attack by a throwing knife.

Miko looked behind,

There on the tree branch stood a black haired female with alluring purple eyes.

Miko glared at her, "What are you doing…"

The female just smirked and Miko ran towards her.

"WHY DID YOU INTERFERE WITH ME!"

"And then Ooka Miko exploded!" The black haired girl said silently, while smirking.

And it really came true.

Miko was covered in flames as she screamed in agony.

She looked at Rook's face one more time before smiling.

"We'll be together now Rook."

And she dropped.

Mikuo and Miku looked at the girl who saved them.

The girl smirked then said, "Salutations, Hatsune Mikuo and Shion Miku."

Mikuo stood up while holding his arm, "Who… are you?"

The female grinned, "I'm what you call, _Kirisaki_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ASFADSGASDG IT'S 02 12! FSADGA I AM GONNA SLEEP AFTER THIS! Well, how did I do? AND LOOK KIRISAKI APPEARS SO SOON! /SHOT.**

**Well, onto the character corner… I only have 1 character to talk about no?**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<br>**Character Information Corner

Hello everybody! It's Jen alone again now! And I'm here to tell you about only 1 new character that appeared.

**Ooka Miko**

Okay then, she's one hell of a yandere alright.

She ISN'T the wife of Yokune Rook just so you know.

She's indulged in the fantasy of her and Rook together see.

Rook's wife is another person who is dead already.

So, she's a yandere, AND NO I DO NOT HOLD ANY GRUDGE AGAINST HER.

Yandere and stuff. She killed Ruko for a reason that will be exposed in the next chapter.

Not cause of jealousy though.

Since she isn't really a main character I don't have to say much about her.

Alrighty then I have to stop now…

And if you want the _Kirisaki_'s information…

WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER~

I'll give you a peekie though.

She's one mad girl who is a genius.

NOT LIKE EOI PEOPLE.

Okay so…

_**REVIEW FOR A PUDDING!**_

Saraba~


	6. That Doctor

**Elise  
><strong>First Act 1, Last Verse; That Doctor

* * *

><p><strong>Jen: HEY PEOPLEEEE! sniff I'm so happy. I had 3 reviews just in one night. So as promised I have to give the puddings!**

**Aya: NagamiKai THANK YOUUUU! :D /bows**  
><strong>And like Jen said! passes Pudding.**

**Koto: Miharu Kikiu Thanks you for the review. Well, Jen always never check for any grammar and spelling mistakes, but thank you for pointing them out. /bows**  
><strong>Ah, Jen is glad that you liked it. (: Hm, that's the suspence. Eoi Is mysterious so we can't judge him by his actions. Jen was worried that he didn't make Mikuo, Mikuo-like. But after reading this review. She isn't anymore. (:<strong>

**Jen: SHE IS DISGUSTED?**

**Koto: She was just kidding Jen! (Jen: Phew!) Well, Jen thought that in other stories, Miku is always nice and friensdly when she's good, bitchy and sour when she is bad. So why not mix them both up to make a Tsunny Miku! (: Jen and I are glad that you like all of the characters. (:**

**Aoi: And we will update often! :D And now we will present you the next chapter! /passes pudding.**  
><strong>So sit back and enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~DAY 1<em>

Mikuo stared at the window, the person who saved him. The person, _Kirisaki_.

_Kirisaki _just smirked, "Hatsune Mikuo and Shion Miku. The 2 people after me… But you don't know if I'm one of the hypnotised or not. So carelessly killing me isn't an option."

Miku grunted and stood up, "We will know once we find you."

She laughed then looked at Miku, "Yes, that could be true. That is, if you can find me."

"Wait!"

_Kirisaki _turned back and looked at Mikuo.

"… Even though you're just one of the terrorist. Thank you for saving us."

She smirked then jumped down.

_I was always alone._

_Always._

_No one tried to talk to me._

_But I didn't care._

_I was okay alone._

_**~Ione City; 1854**_

_Ione, was once a very crowded city._

_Many people lived there._

_And all of them were happy._

_Even me._

_I used to have a family._

_It was my father, mother, sister and me._

_But I wasn't going in good terms with them._

_My Father, disliked my frail looks. But still took care of me._

_My Mother, dislikes that we have to spend money on me for my doctor fees. But she still loved me like how any mothers do._

_My Sister hates it when her friends always say that I was more of a girl than her due to my looks. But she still treated me with care._

_But me, of course, I didn't return those feelings._

_I ain't interested in them._

_They are just human beings. Typical Human Beings._

_I was disgusted by that._

_So I decided to help myself and the world a bit._

_By of course,_

_Dissecting them._

After Mikuo and Miku got out of the house, they met up with Kaito, Eoi and Gumi at the backyard.

_~Yokune Household's Backyard; 16 37_

"MIKU!"

Well, of course. Kaito just had to glomp Miku first.

"Kaito-nii!"

"Oh Miku! I was so worried! What if you got hurt? What if Ooka Miko damaged your beautiful face? What if she break your leg and made you unable to move? What if- OW!"

Miku was shoving Kaito's face away from her and kicked him in the shin, "BAKAITO-NII! Relax. Ugh. Mikuo got hurt so treat him first!"

Mikuo backed away when Miku said that, "Oh no, I am not getting treated by that Mad Doctor who has a desire to dissect me so badly."

"Mi-chan~ Why are you afraid?~"

Mikuo turned behind and saw Eoi just right behind him.

"Kuo! It's better to get dissect than-"

"No it's not!"

"Mikuo! I'm sure Eoi won't hurt you, right Eoi?"

"Of course~ I will never hurt my Mi-chan!"

"OH NO! That look just tells me everything! You're gonna dissect me!"

"Hatsune."

All of them looked at Miku.

"Just get treated already."

Eoi grinned, "Look!~ Even Ku-chan also insist!~"

…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

-A WHILE LATER-

"Look! Nothing happened! No dissecting!"

Mikuo glared at Kaito then looked at Eoi.

"Thank you… I guess."

Eoi then stood (jumped) up then twirled in circles, "Mi-chan thanked me!~ I feel so honoured!"

Mikuo gave Eoi a look then looked at Miku.

"You okay Miss Shion?"

Miku looked at him, "Thanks to you. Yes. And quit the Miss Shion, it's creepy."

Mikuo held his chin, "Then… Miku-chan?"

Miku flushed red, "That's overly disgusting."

"Then Ku-chan?"

"Oi, that's only for the _hentai_*doctor."

"Eh~ Ku-chan! Why are you calling me Hentai?~"

"Shut up you _hentai _doctor"

"Then, Miku."

Miku turned her attention away from Eoi then looked at Mikuo.

Mikuo looked into her eyes (/shiver) then said, "Miku."

Miku flushed more (if that's possible) then looked away, "Miku's fine… I guess…"

Mikuo smiled then nodded his head and stood up (when being treated he was sitting down) .

"Well then. Let's go find the next murderer shall we?"

_~Bakesfield City- Crime Scene; 18 31_

"So can you explain why are we here?"

Mikuo smiled at Miku then pointed at the corpse.

"Yokune Ruko's the other murderer."

"What?"

Mikuo grin then pointed at the hair streak, "Well, if you noticed the other murders, all of them had red streaks, highlights or red hair."

Kaito flipped through his clipboard then widen his eyes.

"That's true…"

"Rook's death is cause by jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"As you know, Ruko is an actress. And Rook's a celeb."

"Yeah… and?"

Mikuo looked at Kaito then grinned,

"Ruko's jealous by that."

Kaito's eye widen, then Mikuo closed his eyes then held his chin.

"I still don't know why though… So this case isn't solved yet."

"Wha-? But you already know the murderer!"

Mikuo opened one of his eyes and looked at Kaito.

"Kaito-nii, you're really a stupid ass."

Everyone looked at Miku.

"This detective only calls a case close if he knew every reason and logic to it."

Mikuo grinned as pat Miku's head.

"I sometimes suspect that your sister knows more about me then you Kaito."

Kaito smiled then sigh, shaking his head.

"As expected of Miku,"

Then he looked at Mikuo, "You have 3 days more."

Mikuo smirked then nodded his head, "Yes… I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Jen: I have never felt so evil in my life.<strong>

**Aya: Why didn't you continue?**

**Jen: A failed attempt on a cliffy.**

**Lei: Really? I think you did pretty good there.**

**Aoi: And Lei's typical flirt personality is back.**

**Lei: Wha-**

…

**A/N: OHOHOHO! Well, I didn't thought I could finish this chapter. Since I am going out later, I'll return home ASAP then write the next chapter! :D  
>I love writing this story. Seriously. The suspence and the Victorian Era setting.<br>Ah~ It's so wonderful~ The Old English~  
>Well, so why did you think Ruko murdered Rook?<br>I'll give you an extra pudding if can guess it right. :D  
>Now then! Let's proceed to the C.I.C shall we?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<br>**Charcter Information Corner

Jen: HEY HEY PEOPLE! I'm here today with our psycho freak in the story, EOIIII!

Eoi: …

Jen: Geez Eoi you're so stiff.

Eoi: Shut up.

Jen: Hmph! Well then, today we will introduce appearing characters in the next chapter~

**Kagamine Len**

**Norone Aoi**

**Kamui Gakupo**

**And the bonus…**

**Utatane Piko!**

Jen: Well, then let's proceed to Len then shall we?

**Kagamine Len (20)**

Jen: LEN –SAMAAAA!~

Eoi: Oi psycho fan-girl. Get a grip.

Erhem! So, Kagamine Len! One of the main characters as well! He's a cool and calm Psychiatrist here! Well, he doesn't work in Bakesfield though, he works in somewhere else called Pensbill.

And yes that is a made up town.

Len in this story is a calm, friendly and cool Psychiatrist!

Who still loves banana though.

He doesn't like the city and prefers living in the country-side,

So being a nice person he is, he offers free consultation to the people living there.

AND HOHOHO HE EVEN HAS A FAN CLUB THERE.

And he loves squirrels

He doesn't really like the sea for some weird reason.

That will be revealed in the later chapters.

Kay then! I shouldn't give too much spoiler so on to the next character!

**Norone Aoi (18)**

Jen: Eoi you are so desperate to say that aren't you.

Eoi: It is my sister. AND WHY DA HELL IS SHE NORONE HERE?

Jen: Cause I don't want her related to you in any way.

So! Norone Aoi! One of the main female characters! You might already know who she is from the previous chapter, but to keep the suspence for those who don't I will not say her job.

Appeared to be a nice, gentle and kind nun at first.

Norone Aoi is a cocky, confident, hot-headed genius here.

And damn is she a tsunny in front of someone.

She resides in a town named Gensrian here.

Another make up town.

So Aoi is sorta of a protagonist here.

Sorta.

BUT SHE IS A NICE PERSON PEOPLE.

So I can't reveal much about her cause, she's kinda my 'weapon' here.

TO KEEP THE SUSPENCES.

So next! Kamui Gakupo!

**Kamui Gakupo (25)**

Eoi: Ero-hentai

Jen: Eoi.

Well then, Kamui Gakupo. A samurai.

YES I KNOW A SAMURAI! OKAY KARA STOP LAUGHING.

Erhem! So… He's not a flirt and hentai here.

He's a nice, friendly, cheerful

Eoi: Pedo.

SHUDDAP EOI.

Person. Not pedo.

So, one of a main character here that lives in Japan initially.

He's over protective of his younger sister Kamui Megumi or more commonly known as Gumi.

So he loves eggplants and stuff…

Okay done I can't reveal much about him.

NEXT!

**Utatane Piko**

Jen: I love him.

Eoi: You love every guy.

Erhem! So Utatane Piko! His like Gumi! (I shall not reveal how he is like her) A cool, flirty –insert a random job here-.

He will appear in later chapters though. So yeah.

SO I CAN'T REVEAL MUCH ABOUT HIM CAUSE HE IS ALSO MY WEAPON!

I'll just tell you, he lives in Gensrian, and has a sexy and dangerous job, a flirt AND HE LOVES BLUEBERRY.

'Nuff said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well then, I know it's weird to end this with an Author's note.  
>So I'll make it snappy. Luka's age is changed to 23 cause if I make it 24 Gakupo will be 26.<strong>

**SO ONE LAST THING!**

_**REVIEW FOR A PUDDING!**_

**And Saraba~**


End file.
